


Detectives, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [10]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that Jim Gordon was completely oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detectives, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws

Ed and Harry’s engagement passed without fanfare. The wedding, three months later, drew a host of letters, both of congratulations from people who either couldn’t be there or weren’t invited, and of curses from those that either wanted Harry for themselves or thought the Savior’s soulmate couldn’t possibly be a muggle.

Kingsley was very helpful in tracking down the senders and giving their addresses to Harry, who put the fear of the Man-Who-Conquered in the senders, much to the amusement of anyone that wasn’t being threatened.

It was during the story of one of these incidents that Jim first became suspicious. There had been a rumor going around that Tom Dougherty had hit his soulmate, Kristin Kringle, a grand total of twice before shaping up and not being the asshole to her that he was to everyone else.

It was a few days before the change was noticed that Harry had been acting stranger than normal. In fact, many of the things Harry had done that day, were mannerisms he had previously seen in Harvey’s soulmate Luna. It wasn’t until the polyjuice potion was mentioned in the story and later explained to him by Hermione, that Jim began to connect the dots.

Dot 1: Tom Dougherty hit Kristen Kringle.

Dot 2: Kristen Kringle and Ed Nygma were friends.

Dot 3: Ed Nygma and Harry Potter were soulmates.

Dot 4: Harry Potter would do anything for his soulmate, regardless of the legality of the action.

Dot 5: Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood were friends.

Dot 6: Luna Lovegood would do anything for Harry Potter, regardless of the legality of the action.

Dot 7: Polyjuice allowed one to take another’s form and voice, but everything else, including mannerisms, would remain yours.

Dot 8: Harry Potter had had quite a few of Luna's mannerisms mixed in with his own on day, shortly before Tom shaped up.

Dot 9: Anytime the eyes of Harry Potter and Tom Dougherty met, Harry’s eyes would glow slightly, and Tom would avert his eyes.

Conclusion: Ed asked Harry to help Kristen with her abusive soulmate problem, and Harry had Luna take his place via Polyjuice so he had an alibi when he threatened Tom.

Never let it be said that Jim Gordon was completely oblivious.

* * *

Luna had been invited to the morgue to watch Ed do an autopsy. Harry, almost always found around Ed anyway, was also there when Jim showed up.

“So, what exactly did you do to Dougherty?” Jim asked.

“Pardon?” Harry said.

“He’s scared stiff of you and no longer being a dick to his soulmate. What did you do to him?”

“What makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

Jim pointed at Ed, “Friends with Kringle.” Jim pointed at Harry and then back to Ed, “Willing to do anything for him.” Jim pointed to Luna and then back at Harry, “Willing to do anything for him. I assume it was Luna that was under polyjuice as you Harry. And judging by the fact that he’s now scared of you, I assume the only reason you needed an alibi was because you threatened Dougherty. I bet if I checked the camera feed for wherever he was, it would be blank. I wonder who I’d find hanging around the control room on that camera feed.”

Luna, Ed, and Harry all stared at Jim, and then exchanged glances.

“In the spirit of full disclosure,” Ed said, pausing for a moment before continuing, “my soulmark is also on my penis.”

“What? Why would you – why would you tell me that!?” Jim asked.

“I know where yours is. Now you know where mine is.”

“I didn’t want to know Ed,” Jim said. He marched from the mood muttering something about spreading the misery to Harvey.

Ed turned back to Harry and Luna with a smile.

“Well, at least he’s not asking about Dougherty anymore,” Harry said.

“Mm hmm,” Luna said, holding out her hand, “by the way, did I mention? Harvey proposed.”


End file.
